


Peace at last

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: Endgame fix itwill contain spoilersplease don't read if you haven't seen the film





	Peace at last

"Tony honey"

A confused tony wakes up and looks up to find pepper stroking his hair 

"Did we win" he asks 

"Yeah we won" she replies 

As he's memories come back to him He remembers using the stones and turns back to pepper.

"What happened I should be..." Tony says before pepper stops him

"Dead? Tony do you really think we would've let you die?" She asks 

"It was touch and go for a while " She continues "the stones did a lot of damage but strange made sure you had the best care possible."

"How long have I been out?" He asks 

"Two weeks she replies stroking his forehead 

"I'm tired" he says 

"Go back to sleep your alright your gonna be okay" She says as he drifts off 

Three weeks later tony is discharged from hospital and ready to go home 

And two days later on a sunny day when tony is outside a car pulls up .

He turns around watching as happy and peter get out

"Kid" he says quietly before running to him Peter meets him half way and hugs him tightly and tony let's a few tears escape as he breathes into Peter's hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but the education system doesn't seem to care if you've been gone for five years " Peter says 

"Hey" Tony says as he pulls back from the hug and "don't be sorry school is important " he says placing his hands on Peter's face wiping away the tears that fall down Peter's cheeks .

"I missed you so much " Tony says 

"Daddy" a little voice brakes their conversation and tony turns to see Morgan on the steps smiling he walks over.

"Hey sweetheart " he says picking her up

"Who's that" she's say pointing at a shocked Peter

"Well" he says as he walks over to peter " remember when I told you them stories about your big brother."

"Spiderman " She says 

He nods and places her down in front of Peter

"Well that's him " he says as the teen crouches down to Morgan's height 

"Hi I'm Peter " he says " what's your name" he asks 

"Morgan " she replies before asking "are you my big brother " 

Peter looks up at tony before nodding.

"Yeah yeah I am" he says and Morgan runs into his arms for a hug.

"Your daddy's favourite superhero " she says as Peter stands up holding her

"Really?" He says and she nods "Well" he says "You wanna know a secret daddy's my favourite superhero" 

Tony smiles as he watches his two kids bond and pepper walks over to him

"Are you okay?" She asks as tony puts an arm around her 

"Yeah " Tony says smiling happily .


End file.
